


Crimsom Scarf

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Kinky Mirandy [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hot, Hot Sex, I suppose, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Series, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Miranda made Andy work all day, so now she's going to make her work too.





	Crimsom Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, Kinky Mirandy, where basically all of the one shots are pure smut from our favorite ladies. The pieces go appart, so you don't have to read one to understand the other, but I suggest you do it anyway, because why not?  
Also English is not my first language! I try really hard, but we're all humans, so please let me know if there's anything wrong so I can fix is.

They were in the middle of june. It was summer time, for God’s sake. But yet Miranda made her run from Runway like the building was on fire to find her a goddamn red – no, sorry, crimson – scarf she planned to make one of the models use in the photoshoot that was supposed to happen in some abandoned building across town just after lunch. And of course she asked Andy to do that at 11am.

Not just that, but Miranda wanted to see the damn things before Andy took the choosen one to Nigel at the photoshoot location, to be sure they would have the perfect one. Yes well, talk about impossible task. Andy literally ran away from her desk after leaving Miranda’s office, barely giving Emily an explanation while grabbing her purse. She wouldn’t need her coat, it was summer!

So for three insufferable hours, Andy ran around town, from one place to another, from Valentino’s to Versace, from Lauren to Klein, from Victoria’s to La Perla’s, collecting every single red slash crimson scarf they had. She had to walk by her favorite restaurant twice and couldn’t even stop to have a lunch break, because she knew Miranda would flip if the scarf wasn’t on her desk by the time she was done with her steak. So Andy ran and ran and ran and ran, but she finally made it back to the office in time.

Just to hear that Miranda had changed her mind about the color. Maybe a scarlet tone would go way better with the seaweed green they had decided earlier that week. So Andy had to run back to grab even more scarfs, just to receive a call in the middle of the way to be warned that she had to pick up the skirts from Holt’s place. When she finally made it back to the office, Miranda tooked less than two minutes to choose the scarf she wanted – that just happens to be from the second place Andy had run to that day – and sent her away to give it to Nigel.

By the time Andy finally sat back on her chair, Miranda was long gone to a meeting and Emily offered her a cheese cube. That’s how bad it was. Emily felt simpathy for her, so it was bad.

So really it’s Miranda’s fault that she got herself in that position, Andy thought. Completely her fault, not Andy’s. Because she obssessed over a fucking scarf and then made Andy obssess over it too.

Andy was lying flat on her back in the soft mattress, trying to keep still even if her body was bouncing back and forth with the springs of the bed. Both her hands were grasping at hips strading her, not helping the movements, but not stoping it either. Miranda was strading her hips, head thrown back and mouth slightly open in quiet whimpers while she ride Andy’s strap-on like a pro. The editor’s hands were tied behind her back by the wrists with a beautiful and soft crimsom coloured scarf.

Andy had tied her strongly, getting very close to actually disable her, but Miranda could still move her fingers, that were desperately trying to grab at something. It was a hell of a vision, Andy thought, to have Miranda Priestly riding you while tied up. The younger woman could hardly believe her own lucky.

Miranda jerked her hips foward suddenly, causing the end of the strap-on to hit Andy’s clit just right and both moaned in conjoint. “Please, Andrea.” Her already husky tone sent a shiver down Andy’s spine.

“Please what?” Andy smirked, not moving a muscle. “Fuck you? Make you cum?”

“Oh.” Miranda’s lips parted in a silent scream as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head behind. “Yes, yes, Andrea, please.”

“But I think you’re already doing a very good job.” Andy teased and her fingers twitched involuntary against the strong muscle of Miranda’s thighs. The editor gasped as her movements faltered for a second. “Don’t you think you should work for something for once?”

That actually made Miranda growl in frustration and disapproval. “Andrea...”

“Do you have any idea how hard it’s for me to run around town to fulfill your impossible requests?” Andy asked with a growl of her own. Miranda’s hips started to slam harder against hers, almost in anger, but that only made her smile. “Do you make it on purpose, Miranda? Do you make me do impossible tasks just for fun?” When the editor didn’t answer her, Andy grabbed her hips strongly, forcing her to stop moving and causing a displeased groan from the woman on top of her. “I asked if you do that on purpose, Miranda.”

The woman sighed and tilted her head to look at Andy with a grimace. “Do you really want to talk about it now?”

Andy shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because we’re not at work.” Miranda rolled her eyes. “I’m not your boss in here, you’re not my employee, so I would like if we didn’t had to have this stupid conversation right now.”

“You’re not my boss.” Andy sang happily, measuring the words in her tongue.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just...”

“Oh, but it does matter.” Andy had to hold her back again when Miranda tried to move one more time. She ignored the woman’s impatient groan. “You see, Miranda, it matters because when I get home from work and I’m so tired I can’t fuck my girlfriend properly because my boss made me run around towl all day to find a stupid scarf, it matters. And I think it matters even more for us, don’t you think?”

“I heard your protest about doing your job, Andrea. Now, if you can please...”

“My job does not involve being made a fool of. Andrea, go to every fucking stylist and find me a crimsom scarf.” She made her best imitation of Miranda’s voice, which was just ridiculous. “Oh, wait, I changed my mind. Go back and fetch...”

“I get it.” Miranda rolled her eyes again, becoming more and more impatient. She was ready to make some smart comment that would probably make Andrea be mad at her for a couple of days when a hard slap on her bottom stoped her from doing it. Miranda squeaked in surprise and shot a dirty glare at the woman under her, because, God’s sake, they talked about this.

Andy shook her head. “I’m talking, Miranda.” She tssked as she rolled her eyes.

“Get to the fucking point already.” That was probably the third or forth time Andy ever heard Miranda swear.

The younger woman smiled. “My point, Miranda, is that if you want this done...” She used her chin to point between their bodies. “you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

So Andy had know Miranda for fourteen months now, she got to know her in a more personal level – a very personal level – for the last five of those months, they had spent a good amount of days together and, taking all in consideration, Andy was probably the only alive person who knew Miranda as more than Ice Queen, EIC, Dragon Lady besides her daughters. So she knew Miranda was a very competitive person and she knew the woman would never, ever, back away from a challenge, she was ready to see the older woman take her words to the core.

She was not ready to see the pure sheer of determination forming between her brows or her shoulders getting higher as her chest opened proudly. Neither was she expecting Miranda, with her hands tied behind her back, to be capable of overcome her strenght, but the editor easily used her strong thighs to raise herself, sliding the fake cock out of her wet folds until just the tip was inside her whole. Then, she arched one eyebrow, clearly challenging Andy back, and smashed her hips back down with one hard thrust, burrying the strap-on inside her cunt.

Feeling the end of the strap-on hitting her own clit, Andy moaned. “Holy fuck.” She breathed out as she looked down to where her fake cock disappeared inside Miranda. She watched in aware as every thrust brought her deeper and harder inside the older woman’s pussy.

Miranda kept moving up and down, ignoring when her thighs started to burn with the effort and her knee snapped once when she increased her speed. She did take it as a challenge, and she would be the first one to admit it made her quite mad, but she was really starting to enjoy it, way more than she thought she was going to. Especially when Andy started moaning every time she moved the strap just right and the hands on her hips grasped harder on her skin. She wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up to find the print of two hands on her hips, but she would care about it when time comes, because she had way more important things to consider.

Like the way the tip of the fake cock was stretching her and hitting her g-spot just right. Miranda was never able to cum without any estimulation on her clitoris – not even Andy, who had proved to be the best sexual partner she ever had, very devoted and assertive – so the pressure wasn’t enough to make her find her release. However, she was not about to ask Andrea to touch her. Not if the woman wanted her to do all the job herself.

Miranda tried to pull her hands from the knot tying them on her back, but the scarf only wrapped her tightly when she tried, and she groaned in frustration. “Is there anything you need?” Andy teased with a knowing grin. The editor slammed down harder, making Andy hiss in pain. “Jesus, Miranda, I was going to help you out, you know.”

“Don’t touch me.” Miranda snapped when Andy started moving her hand to reach her clit.

Andy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

“You wanted me to do it by myself.” Miranda was starting to get breathless. “I’m doing it myself.” She growled.

It took Andy a couple of seconds to understand, but she finally laughed loudly, shaking her head. “Oh, my dear God, Miranda.” Andy chuckled again. “You have to be the most stubborn person in the world.” It sounded like criticism, but her voice was heavy with fondness and her hands started to caress her skin in small circles. “Let me help you.” She pouted. “Please?”

Miranda resisted another minute, until Andy’s hand started making circles much closer to her pussy than before, then she threw her head back again and gasped. “Yes.”

All it took were three pontual circles on her clit to make her cum hard. Miranda’s thighs started shaking wildly and the shaking made it’s way up until even her arms were shaking behind her. Still convulsing from her orgasm, Miranda’s body fell foward when she lost her strenght and ability to keep control of her muscles, but Andy was ready to catch her, hugging her gently against her chest. Andy soothed the skin on her back and arms with her finger tips, helping her getting down from her orgasm patiently.

Once Miranda’s breath started sounding normal again, Andy placed a kiss in the middle of the silver curls and moved her hands to undo the knot in the scarf. Miranda moved her arms as soon as her wrists were free, bringing them both against her chest to give some relief to her muscles. Andy didn’t said a thing when her elbows digged against her ribs, choosing to massage the parts of Miranda’s arms she could reach.

“You okay?” She asked, worried.

Miranda sighed. “Yes.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m a little sore, but that’s okay.” The editor placed a kiss on Andy’s chest and sighed again.

The younger woman frowned. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Don’t be, I liked it.” Miranda finally relaxed completely and Andy was able to grab her wrists to bring them to her lips, where she put a kiss inside every wrist and hand.

“Do you want me to set up a bath for you? Hot water to help your muscles.”

“Later, I’m comfortable now.”

Andy smiled. “Okay.” She kissed her wrist again, before she rolled them over. They whimpered when the strap-on brushed against both of them, but Andy kept moving until she had Miranda pinned down on the mattress. She carefully pulled the fake cock from Miranda and untied the straps around her waist, before throwing it somewhere besides the bed to clean it later. Then, Andy rested her head on Miranda’s shoulder and sighed happily.

“If you ever slap me again I swear to God...” Miranda suddenly started with her best angry voice.

All Andy could do was laugh, which resulted in a playful slap on her own bottom.


End file.
